The bounds of reality
by Ruinwen
Summary: I get transported to middle-earth. And find my elvish double. YES! MY SERIOUS FIC!! Please, Please, r/r this. It *is* good. Trust me, I wrote it.
1. Default Chapter

OK. Here it is. The serious fic. It will be funny in parts, but it's not taking the mick like the rest of mine. Ruinwen and, of course, me, belong to me but no-one else you recognize does. Enjoy! And remember children, what must you always remember to do? You gottit! Review!  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ruinwen dropped silently from the leafy bough of a mallorn-tree. She was wearing her green archery clothes and grey-elven cloak and, camouflaged as she was, she was as invisible as any forest spirit. Walking silently as only elves can, she passed through the woods of Lothlorien. The silver- barked trees stretched to the sky and Ruinwen, slipping silently between them, seemed as much a part of this golden haven as the golden leaves or dappled sunlight that picked out the gold in her flowing hair.  
  
Suddenly a note sounded through the wood, a long, sweet, joyful note that echoed and penetrated the last corners of the tranquil forest. It was the call to Caras Galadhon, the city of trees.  
  
Ruinwen was already darting through the trees. She was to join the riding of Lothlorien elves to Rivendell, to attend the council of Elrond. However she, as a young elf, would not attend the council, but stay at Rivendell under the protection of Lord Elrond until they should leave for the Blessed Realm.  
  
Ruinwen was a tall, slender elf of great beauty, with deep blue eyes, long reddish-gold hair and a smiling red mouth. Her name meant 'red flame- maiden' or 'fiery maiden' and, at barely 100 years of age, her fiery spirit, often hidden by a thoughtful outlook, well suited her to this name. The Lady Galadriel herself had taken a fancy to her and would often talk to her of the far distant past, of the First Age of the Sun, and the Blessed Realm, Valinor, the Ancient West. She would tell her her own account of the histories of Arda and that of others, and thus Ruinwen became rich in Elven- lore and fluent in Quenya, the High-Elven tongue.  
  
Ruinwen was sad that her people, the Eldar, were leaving this Earth where she had lived always. She would miss the mighty mallorn-trees and the woods of Lorien, where she grew up. However, she assured herself, there would be far mightier forests, far greener pastures in Erresea, away from the troubles of a war-torn world. And for some of their number, she reminded herself, it would not be leaving home – it would be returning home, to see again lost relations and friends last seen before the sun came into being. 


	2. An archer of Mirkwood

Here we are. Second chapter of the serious fic. I'm really sorry it took so long, I've been trying to be good at school, (very, very unsuccessfully) which involves not spending all my time writing fics when I should be working so I've had to knock off the computers slightly. Well. More than slightly. Also, Fanfiction hasn't been working! ^%$&^%$!!!! And thanx to all you people who reviewed! Well, one person, actually, but hey. And all you Legi fans, um, there's him in this chapter and you may find my description slightly soppy, but.put up with it, anyway!! One last thing. Please review? As in, press the lil' button and write something? I don't really care what you write, so long as it's *something*!!  
  
Ruinwen sprang astride her chestnut horse, Laurelas, and turned in the saddle to wave a last goodbye to her friend and mother - figure the Lady Galadriel and the elves that were remaining in Lothlorien; a last goodbye, she realized, until they set off for Valinor, for Galadriel would leave at the same time as the house of Elrond. The Lady, radiant in her beauty, waved off the riding and stood watching them, her beautiful face both wistful and glad together. Ruinwen turned and, taking up a contact, cantered forward with the rest of the party. Laurelas had been given to Ruinwen as a foal after the death of his mother, who had belonged to Ruinwen from the day she was born. They had grown up together and now Ruinwen loved Laurelas just as she had loved his mother. He was sired by Shadowfax, the legendary horse of Mithrandir, and was the swiftest horse in Lothlorien, his golden red coat and flowing mane and tail blending perfectly with Ruinwen's long tresses. Now he quickly outpaced the other horses and soon Ruinwen was leading the ride. She quickly slowed and let the older members of the party lead.  
  
On reaching Rivendell, Ruinwen gazed around the elegant valley with its beautiful buildings. It was so different from the woods where she had grown up, and yet there was the same undertone of an ancient, ancient life and beauty that, she knew, would be gone when its inhabitants left. People said that Ruinwen was too wise for her years, but to Ruinwen the ability to give wise council and have a greater understanding of all things around her than many of her peers came naturally and had earned her respect very early on. This was one of the reasons she caught the attentions of the lady Galadriel - she sensed that more could be made of this girl, and had in fact confided in her husband Celeborn that "She is, apart from you, the Lord Elrond and his children, the only one I have been able to speak to as an equal in Millennia." Ruinwen also found that under the tuition of Galadriel, she had some of the power that previously only Galadriel, Melian the Maia, Luthien and Lord Elrond had known. Now, just before the Council, Ruinwen saw a strange Elf ride in on a white horse, which was what caught her eye. The strange Elf had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a kind, handsome face. (Yup, you guessed it guys - it's ol' leggi boy! Yay!) He sprang from his horse and started to walk down the steps. She noticed the bow at his side and quiver of arrows on his back and thought instantly, Archer of Mirkwood. She went up to him. (AN. All this would be in Elvish but mine isn't good enough and even if it was most of yours wouldn't be, so I'm writing it down in the Common Tongue) "Pray, bold Archer, what is your name and from whither do you come?" She spoke formally, but laughter shone in her eyes. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of the woodland Realm, now known as Mirkwood, come to represent the Wood Elves at the Council of Elrond. May I ask you the same question?" She laughed, looking into his twinkling, kind eyes, and replied; "I am Ruinwen, of Lothlorien. I have come with others to abide here, until we should leave these shores." Legolas's smile faded. "As much as I wish to leave this troubled world", he said wistfully, "part of my heart will always rest in the Greenwoods. My people have always lived on Middle-Earth and it pains me to leave where we have dwelt so long. Part of me will always linger here." Ruinwen voiced her amazement that his sentiment was so like her own and soon they were walking and talking like old friends. "But now I must go. I must attend the Council." Legolas strolled towards the room where the council was held. Ruinwen smiled to herself. There was no *way* that she was going to miss out on this council. 


End file.
